Odcinek 6451
15 listopada 2012 6 października 2016 |reżyseria= David Shaughnessy |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6450. « 6451. » 6452. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W rezydencji Spencerow, Bill budzi Brooke śpiącą na jego sofie. Kobieta dziękuje szwagrowi, że pozwolił jej zostać na noc. Do posiadłości przybywa Taylor, która informuje Spencera, że widziała się z Katie, ale nie wie, gdzie kobieta mieszka. Wspomina o jej depresji poporodowej, ale Bill nie dba o "wytwory wyobraźni" żony i uważa, że powinna ona być z nim i stawić czoła problemom. Hayes tymczasem wyjawia mężczyźnie, że jest zaniepokojona ilością czasu, jaki spędza on z Brooke i uprzedza mężczyznę, że musi być ostrożny. Zjawia się Logan, która jest zszokowana jej słowami. Taylor wyjaśnia, że Katie ma plan i uważa, że ktoś musi zająć jej miejsce w życiu Billa i Willa. Bill radzi lekarce, aby kazała jego żonie wrócić do domu. "I nie waż się mówić Katie, żeby wróciła do domu, aby ochronić męża przede mną", dodaje Brooke. Taylor oskarża kobietę o rozmawianie z Billem, jakby byli parą i żąda od kobiety, aby zostawiła go w spokoju. Brooke przypomina jej, że nie ukradła jej Ridge'a i tym bardziej nie zamierza zabierać męża własnej siostrze. Uważa, że Taylor powinna udać się na badania, kiedy Hayes przeczuwa, że między Brooke a Billem coś się dzieje. Brooke kwestionuje to, po czym dochodzi do sprzeczki. "Znam to doskonale - najpierw Ridge, później Eric, Thorne, Deacon - jesteś jak zwierze, które czeka na odpowiedni moment i rusza do skoku!", stwierdza Taylor, a pozbawiona cierpliwości Brooke uderza ją w twarz. W gabinecie CEO, Thomas przesuwa dłońmi po ramionach Caroline. Dziewczyna cofa sie i oświadcza mu, że nie może sobie na to pozwalać, ponieważ ona jest związana z Rickiem. Wyjaśnia, że umawianie się z własnym szefem nie jest dobrym pomysłem, nawet, gdyby była dostępna. Thomas stwierdza, że ona i Rick nie wyglądają razem równie ekskluzywnie, ale córka Karen stwierdza, że wszystko się zmieniło. Syn Ridge'a mówi, że i tak jest obecnie zbyt zajęty, by spotykać się, ale podtrzymuje swoje słowa o wspólnej kolekcji oraz obietnicę o datku na jej fundację. Na zewnątrz firmy, Hope i Rick rozmawiają o nieobecnym na przyjęciu Ridge'u. Syn Brooke stwierdza, że powierzył on stery firmy komuś bardzo niedoświadczonemu, więc dlaczego miałby postępować teraz właściwie. Rick zmienia temat i wyjawia siostrze, że poprzedniego dnia on i Caroline wyznali sobie miłość. Hope uśmiecha się na myśl o tym, jednak jej nastrój gaśnie, gdy wspomina o zniknięciu Deacona, Liama oraz sytuacji Katie. Dziewczyna podziwia matkę za czas, który poświęca ona małemu Willowi. Żałuje, że może narzekać na brak pracy, ale Rick obiecuje jej przywrócenie "Hope for the Future" jak najszybciej. Rodzeństwo dyskutuje o złamanym sercu Hope, która zapewnia brata, że nie powinien czuć się winny za powiedzenie jej prawdy o nocy Liama przed ślubem z nią. Dziękuje mu, że nie utrzymywał przed nią tego w sekrecie. Pojawia się Caroline, a po wyjściu Hope, Rick mówi ukochanej, że nie powiedział jeszcze Hope prawdy. Tłumaczy, że nie chce, aby udała się ona do Liama, który prawdopodobnie znów ją skrzywdzi. Córka Karen z kolei wyjawia nowemu partnerowi, że powiedziała Thomasowi o ich związku. Oboje dzielą się pocałunkiem. Później, u Ricka zjawia się Thomas i zanim pozwala powiedzieć mu cokolwiek o kolekcji Hope, wspomina o Caroline. Syn Ridge'a zapewnia Forrestera, że on i Steffy doprowadzą ich rodzinną firmę do sukcesu większego niż kiedykolwiek. Rick uśmiecha się szyderczo. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Will Spencer